


Assassin Courting Games

by cauldronofdoom



Series: Living with the Mob [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, it's not on Natasha, not all the time at least, or Bucky, potential trigger due to use of roofies, that means they are NOT nice people, they are mobsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofdoom/pseuds/cauldronofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she were anyone else, she probably wouldn't consider this a good date. Then again, if she was anyone else, he probably wouldn't have planned something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin Courting Games

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The characters use roofies to thoroughly embarass others. If that's a trigger, tread carefully.

“Hey you!” Tasha sighed as the current object of her frustrations came over. “How’s our prettiest assassin doing today?” 

She arched an eyebrow at him in a look she knew made most men wet themselves. Barnes just grinned wider. “Considering the other options are you and Clint, I’m going to assume you mean me.” His smile had dimmed slightly at her using Clint’s first name, and she counted that as a point. Her and the ex-circus archer had broken up even before officially joining the Howling Commandoes, but you wouldn’t know that to look at them. “I’m fine.”

“I was wondering if you’d like to come on an op with me, sweetheart?” Barnes flirts with everyone, she reminded herself sternly, even though tall, dark, and handsome had always been her type, along with reckless and charming. She inclined her head, obviously motioning him to continue explaining. “The General hasn’t been getting his payments from certain people. He thinks it’s time for a little… demonstration.”

Barnes was grinning again, and Tasha felt her lips turn up slightly as well. “How are we going to do that?” She asked, deciding in a heartbeat to help him. 

If she’d thought the smile was bright before, it was nothing compared to now. A real smile, not just his usual smarmy grin. “Well, he suggested we give their children notes for them, but that made Steve go all frowny.” Despite being the General’s heir in training, Steve was a notorious softy. “So I made a different plan. You see, there’s this party tonight…”  
*  
Tasha loved this plan, especially since it involved her getting all dressed up in a lovely little cocktail dress. Barnes cleaned up well too, and he could also dance.

“This is a bit of a surprise.” She commented as he spun her around the floor.

“My dear,” He chuckled, leaning in and looking every inch her besotted beau, “You’ll find I’m a man of many talents, dancing not the least of them.” His hand tightened slightly on her hip in warning. “Feynman, three o’clock. He’s got a lower tolerance than we expected.”

She nodded, and he steered her to the edge of the floor where the first of their targets waited. “That’s wonderful. Would you mind getting me a drink? I’m feeling a little parched.”

“Of course, my flower. You just wait right here and I’ll be back in a moment.” He headed off, and she shot a flirtatious glance at the older gentleman she recognized from the pictures. “He’s a dear, but youngsters just don’t have the skills I… desire.” Feynman’s eyes fairly bulged from his head, but she knew he had no actual objection to showering money on mistresses in a form of high-class prostitution. What she was ‘offering’ was something he’d never be able to pass by.

“So I see. I don’t suppose you’d be interested in continuing our conversation somewhere quieter?” No chat-up skills at all, but he did have money. That made up for a lot in this world.

“I’d love to.” She took his offered hand and pretended to ignore his staggering stride.

The poor guy just really couldn’t hold his roofies.   
*  
She was giggling as they snuck out the back, even though Barnes kept shushing her. “I can’t believe you stole their clothes.” She breathed against his ear as they squished into an alcove to avoid a passing waiter.

He smirked. “Well, we needed them to know we were serious. Five prominent businessmen wake up naked in a hotel room with no memory of the previous night? I’d almost think the note was overkill.” He whispered back.

It really had been. Still, tacking the notice to ‘settle your debts while you still can’ on the door where they’d have to see it to leave had made both of them laugh like loons, safe in the knowledge that no one could hear.

All they had to do now was get out without being noticed. That was probably what they were doing in the hotel’s courtyard, but Barnes hadn’t said anything yet. After luring the gentlemen all away separately and by their own tastes, Tasha and Barnes didn’t want there to be any proof that they were anything but what they’d pretended to be, gold diggers sneaking into parties they weren’t invited to. Leaving together would be as out of character as leaving alone.

“Here.” Barnes said, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her up. She almost squeaked at his strength, but held it in. She caught the tree branch he’d basically tossed her up to easily, scrambling out of sight almost by instinct. He followed a moment later, and they crawled through the branches to where it hung over the wall to the alley. “You really should call me Bucky.” He murmured nonchalantly, but she could see the tension in his body lines. He really did mean it.

She thought for a moment. He could have asked Lorraine or Gail to come with him. They’d done this before. Tasha had only been part of the group for a few months, and wasn’t anywhere near trusted enough to be let out like this usually. He’d taken a huge risk in picking her.

Maybe it wasn’t just him flirting with her like everyone else. 

“Alright. You should call me Tasha, then.” He’d wrinkled his nose at that, and she giggled again.

“Too many syllables. How about I call you Nat?” Normally she hated that name, but it sounded good coming from his lips. She thought about it as he dropped to the ground and caught her so she wouldn’t damage her heels.

“Alright.” She said breathily, still held in his arms.

“Good.” He said, then kissed her.

She kissed back for only a moment before sending his left arm to sleep with a pressure point. “I said you could call me Nat, not take liberties.” She informed him haughtily as she walked off. He rushed after her, and she smiled. This could be very fun.


End file.
